Typically, software vendors provide support to customers of their software systems. Support process of customers' software systems could be tedious and time consuming. Often, information technology (IT) administrators of a customer are responsible for a large number of systems, processes running on those systems, tools, etc. Typically, a central IT console operating at the customer system landscape works on a pull basis to retrieve operational status of respective software systems that operate at the customer system landscape. For example, the central IT console may be regularly calling a number of software logistic (SL) tools to retrieve an updated execution and runtime status of the tools. An example of SL tools may be SL Toolset provided by SAP. Regularly calling or requesting data from the SL tools may overload the central IT console and networks with unnecessary traffic, especially in larger customer system landscapes.
Further, the process from the time a customer's IT administrator acknowledges an error to the time the error is resolved may be slow. For example, a customer IT administrator observes errors or issues pulled from the SL tools by the central IT console. Then, the IT administrator analyzes the problem and may take the decision to create a ticket describing the problem and send the ticket to the support organization of the software vendor. The support organization in turn may request an online connection to the customer's system landscape to analyze the problem and may respond back to the ticket by providing solution guidance for the IT administrator to execute. This process is time consuming and delays resolution of problems that may occur with the SL tools.